never_landfandomcom-20200215-history
Rosetta
Rosetta is a charming and well-mannered garden fairy residing in Pixie Hollow. She shares a sassy streak with Tinker Bell. She always tries to look her best, and loves giving beauty tips and makeovers to her friends and flowers. She is close friends with Fawn and Silvermist. She had a crush on Herk, Blaze, and Sled. Rosetta arrived in Pixie Hollow before most of her friends, so she is presumed to be a little wiser than the others. It is shown that she dislikes mud, despite being a garden fairy. She tends to become guilty of judging a book by its cover. Rosetta wears pink or red dresses that resemble flower petals. She has somewhat curly shoulder-length hair. Rosetta became an animal fairy for a short time when Zarina switched her talent, much to her dismay. Like the other fairies and sparrowmen, Rosetta was present at Tinker Bell's arrival. Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, and Silvermist first befriended Tinker Bell after the fairy accidentally crasheed her mouse-bound cart as a result of a Sprinting Thistle attack. After comforting the tinker, Clank and Bobble arrived with new supplies for the fairies' forthcoming trip to the mainland. Rosetta and the others showcased their magnificent abilities by testing out the new supplies, leaving Tinker Bell in awe. This gives the tinker the urge to go to the mainland, but tinker fairies are not allowed to go as there is no reason for them to. In an attempt to travel to the mainland, Tink decided to switch her talent, something that hadn't been done before. She went to Rosetta and the others for help, but the friends felt Tinker Bell should accept her talent. However, like her friends, Rosetta decided to help and an array of different tests occured. Despite the effort, all the attempts failed. After a while, Rosetta and her friends witnessed Tink repair a music box, proving her talent was correct. Even so, Tink still wanted to change her talent and went to the unkind Vidia as a last result. Vidia tricked the tinker into trying to round up the Sprinting Thistles, which ended up destroying Pixie Hollow's preparations for spring. Tinker Bell created new ways to repair things after having a talk with Terence. He made her realize that being a tinker is who she is. Rosetta stood by Tink's side and used her inventions, and spring was eventually saved. In the end, Rosetta and the others traveled to the mainland as planned, having Tinker Bell, Clank, and Bobble tag along to return the repaired music box to its rightful owner. She was seen with other garden fairies continuing with her normal duties. Later on, Rosetta was taking a flight with Iridessa and Silvermist when Tinker Bell appeared and asked for their doses of pixie dust. Unfortunately for Tink, Rosetta and the others needed their pixie dust to travel to the mainland. Rosetta was seen when the fairies celebrated the arrival of the blue harvest moon. Summer had arrived and many of Pixie Hollow's fairies and sparrowmen had traveled to the mainland to attend fairy camp. Rosetta also attended, flying there with Tink, Silvermist, Iridessa, and Fawn. After a while, Vidia revealed the presence of humans to Tink in an attempt to keep her away. Tink becomes infatuated but Iridessa and Rosetta tried to explain that humans are dangerous. Later on, Rosetta and the others learned that Tinker Bell has been captured by a human girl named Lizzy. Vidia then led an expedition to rescue her. Along the way, the fairies were forced to cross a muddy river. While the river wasn't too deep, Rosetta was hesitant to cross, revealing her fear of mud. Eventually, the adventure led them to Lizzy's house, but Vidia ended up being captured by Lizzy's father, and taken to London for research. Rosetta and the others went after them, bestowing pixie dust on Lizzy so they could fly to her father, as fairies can't fly in the rain. When they finally did approach Lizzy's father, the young girl was able to convince her father to rethink his actions. Vidia was freed, and the fairies had a picnic with Lizzy and her father to celebrate. On an ordinary day, Rosetta was blooming flowers while Tinker Bell and Fawn were helping animals cross the border to the Winter Woods. Later on, after Tinker Bell crossed the border and froze her wings, Rosetta, Iridessa, and Silvermist rushed to the healing-talent fairies' area to pick up Tink. Tink then decided to tell her friends that her wings began to glow after she crossed. However, Rosetta found the claims to be eccentric and feared that Tink needs to be examined by the healing fairies again. Even so, Tinker Bell crossed once more and met her sister Periwinkle. To have Periwinkle visit the warm regions of Pixie Hollow, Tink planned on creating a snow making machine. Clank gathered Rosetta and the others to begin work on said machine. The next day, Tink's friends began "Operation Periwinkle" where they showcased their unique talents for the frost fairy. Rosetta blossomed an entire field of flowers for the frost fairy and gave her a periwinkle flower as a gift. Periwinkle then preserved the flower in a frost blanket, so it wouldn't die when she traveled back to the Winter Woods. Periwinkle suddenly became weak, and her wings begin to shrivel. Rosetta and the others rushed her across the border, and the ruler of the Winter Woods, Lord Milori, forbid Tink and Peri from seeing one another again. Over night, the snow maker machine began to freeze parts of Pixie Hollow, thus throwing off the seasons. Rosetta and the others evacuated to the Pixie Dust Tree as shelter. However the Pixie Dust Tree was also in danger of being destroyed, but Tink thought of a way to save it. If Peri and the frost fairies could preserve the tree, like she did the flower, Pixie Hollow would be saved. When the frost fairies arrive, Rosetta developed a crush on the sparrowman Sled. Sled appears to return the feelings and told Rosetta to stay warm. While Rosetta and the others took cover inside one of the Pixie Dust Tree's hollows, Peri and the others preserved it. When the ice melted, the pixie dust returned and all is well. The warm fairies are then allowed to cross the border to the Winter Woods. There, at a celebration party, Rosetta reunited with Sled and the two proclaimed their love. Rosetta appeared later, when she and her friends had their talents swapped by Zarina. Rosetta became an animal fairy, much to her dismay, and became the "mother" of a baby crocodile. Rosetta had been asked by Beck to help make umbrellas for other fairies. She and the other garden fairies exchanged old umbrellas for new to help aid in the relief of the Berry Battle. She appeared when Tinker Bell showed everyone the portrait Bess had painted of her. Later Rosetta asked Bess to paint a portrait of her. When it was done, she asked Bess to fix her nose, which you never tell an art-talent. At the end she asked Hem to make her a dress, which was the newest fad. Rosetta appeared when she sat next to Terence during Tor's story. When music came on, she made Terence dance with her. She appeared at the fairy picnic, playing games with the other fairies. She got Fawn to help her with a noisy squirrel. The squirrel was just trying to warn them of a forest fire. Fawn and Rani helped put it out. Rosetta did nothing to help. A party was announced in honor of Fawn and the others. At first Fawn didn't want to go, but Rosetta made a deal with her that she would do whatever Fawn wants if Fawn goes. Rosetta had a terrible time at the party and the first thing Fawn made her do is frog-riding. Wet and miserable, they decided to go cherry picking, but Fawn got trapped in a mole hole. Rosetta faced her fears of worms and mud, and pulled Fawn out. Queen Clarion gave her a medal and praised her for facing her fears. Personality Rosetta is somewhat mature, with a Southern accent. She a very fussy fairy who doesn't really do mud, hating getting dirty. She gets easily embarrassed, fails at athletics, can't get along with animals, and often gets teased by the other fairies, especially Vidia. Physical Appearance Rosetta is an average-sized fairy, and is said to be one of the prettiest fairies. She has long hair with a curl at the end. She wears a simple pink outfit that ends in a rose for a dress. Her hips are quite wide, even wider than Tinker Bell's.